Stylish
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: Junko just wanted pants like his...


_A/n: ~Alright guys, if you know me by now, then you'll know what my rants and introductions usually consist of, so let's just skip all that lol. Get on to your scrollin'!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stylish<em>**

**_June 22nd, 2011_**

**_by: Her Head in the Clouds_**

* * *

><p>Purple isn't even Junko's favourite colour, and it has nothing to do with Cyclonis' choice in clothing, so it became strange to him that when the skeelur paid his team another bizarre but welcomed visit, Junko couldn't help but eyeball the colourful bodysuit the shape shifter always adorned.<p>

It wasn't even a pair of trousers that Junko would ever put on himself. It looked a little too tight and didn't have any pockets, and he was sure that if he asked, Arygyn would say the pants didn't come separate to the entire outfit. And Junko sure as heck wouldn't wear the whole suit. Just imagining all the laughs he'd get... especially from Finn.

But when the wallop saw the purple shade and the swayed fabric... and those cool turquoise trimmings along the edges... Suddenly his own uniform seemed a little outdated. If he wasn't lying to himself, he'd tell Piper that they already were.

"What're you staring, kid?" the shape shifter asked Junko that day when he finally got caught staring at the older man's purple pants again. Junko stared wide-eyed before quickly snapping his head in other direction.

"U-uh! Nothing sir...!" the wallop meekly replied, obviously embarrassed for being caught in the act of something even HE couldn't explain to himself.

"Listen kid," Arygyn said sharply to the wallop. Did he like calling everyone 'kid'? Was he that old or something?

"You don't have to lie to me. I've seen ya before, eyeballin' my trousers!"

Junko turned red at the confession. How could he have been so obvious before? He'd always tried to been subtle! Then again... Arygyn _was _the master of highly skilled stealth. He rubbed his large neck. It was a good thing the others had left the hangar bay for the main control room just moments before.

"Can't say that I blame you though!" Arygyn continued cheekily without waiting for a reply from the wallop. He twirled his crystal sceptre like a baton in his right hand. "They ARE a pair of snappy pants if I do say so myself! Picked 'em out myself! The other guardians were so appalled, but hey! We can't all have great style! But wish I could say the same for you and your crew...ugh!" Arygyn made a face as he crossed his arms. Junko self-consciously rubbed an elbow as he felt the bird-of-a-sorcerer look his Storm Hawks uniform up and down. Before Junko could stop himself, he sighed heavily and spoke up.

"I know! But it's not like... we can just, go out and buy new uniforms!" he shut his mouth as soon as the words left his lips. Man, if Piper had been there she would've been so...

"Well what about those new threads you all got some months back? You know! Red and indigo! With those _adorable _little white trimmings on the shoulders? Not bad for taste, and I'm sad to see you haven't continued wearing them-!"

"Uh... Aerrow decided the old uniforms were better. ...So we only wear them for special occasions."

"WHAT? You should do no such thing! And I, was in fact, at the recent Sky Summit y'all attended, heh you know, _discreetly!_...And you certainly didn't have those new uniforms on! What, they're too good for you? Couldn't hurt to put 'style' back in the 'S' for Storm Hawk." Arygyn finished with a huff, sounding slightly offended. He had begun pacing back and forth in front of the wallop and Junko couldn't do anything but look down crestfallen.

"It's not just that... Everyone wouldn't know what to agree on. We all have... different likes and styles." Junko's head immediately went to the thought of Finn and Stork, imagining them turning their noses up anything that would be deemed uncool or unsanitary. He bit the inside of his cheek as the silence awkwardly stretched between him and the shape shifter.

"I...like your pants." the wallop said slowly and quietly, trying to change the subject and finally admitting to a fact he didn't really believe at first. He didn't look at the older man as he said it, turning instead to stare at a crumb on the floor. He instantly wondered what to eat when all of this was over. The sudden look on Arygyn's face would tell a different story.

"Oh really now!" he said excitedly, giving a large laugh as he clutched his chest then put a hand on hip. "Now here's a boy with some finesse! Wait! You're not just pulling my chain now are you? Nah, you wouldn't be!" Arygyn wrapped his long arm over the wallop's shoulder and began to walk him in direction leading really nowhere.

"Tell you what, son?" he began still keenly intent on continuing this conversation. "How 'bout you and I, without the rest of the dead trendsetters of your team, fly over to Saharr's market and check out some snappy looks for you! Eh? Would d'you say? Where I got this ensemble many years ago! But I'm sure they've got newer looks this lying around!" he laughed. Junko looked uncertain about the idea of going _anywhere_with this man. He didn't really seem all that stable and he had a weird way of talking but... something about getting out of the same shirt and looking for new ones in his favourite colour really began to speak to Junko. The wallop found himself giving the skeelur a small smile.

"Hey yeah... I wouldn't mind that!" It wasn't like Finn or the other guys would ever find this meaningful... Their idea of fashion sense were only about durability, safety or this week's style. He doubted they would want to shop just for the comfort and fun of it. Maybe Piper would want to tag along if she wanted. Then again, the man did say without the others. Arygyn chuckled and clapped his hands together, the sceptre glowing bright.

"Oh fantastic!" he hollered, not caring if the others showed up suddenly because of him. "A shopping date it is! You just _don't_ know how much you've been missing out on!"

And despite the weird turn of events or how incredibly weird this would all turn out to be, Junko found himself smiling because hey, it been a while since he'd done anything, besides eating, for himself.

He also vaguely wondered if his interest in the shape shifter's fabrics and colours had anything to do with his family's business back on Terra Wallop. But it was a passing thought.

* * *

><p><em>~I think it's a cute idea that Junko might be into fashion so I wanted to play around with that. Also, this isn't about to turn into some love relationship between the two. Arygyn may seem to be 'into musical theatre' on the show but I'm not about to pair him off with some one or some guy anytime soon. :) And lemme just say... I'm the first one to star these two in one story! Bahaha. :)<em>

_As of now, while I'm still writing Storm Hawks fanfiction, I think it's time that I finally tried new universes so if you have me on your author alert list, don't be scared if a few new fandoms from other shows, movies or books pop up - I'm still an SH chick! I'll try out more weird encounters like this in the future but until then, thanks for reading! Alright stay gold guys, and happy summer to all to you!_

_Much love, Abby~_


End file.
